


Never leave again

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Henry, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan was fourteen she moved to Storybrooke Maine and met the boy of her dreams, Killian Jones, but soon after they started dating, Emma got moved to another foster home and they never talked again. Now it's five years later and still not a day has gone bye without thinking of him, especially when he shows up at the bar she works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the last five years Emma's life had been a blur of foster homes, disappointments, and sorrow. as soon as she turned eighteen she got kicked out of her foster home and was forced to fend for herself. Luckily she had enough money saved up to stay in high school until she graduated, then she decided to move to Boston. And thats when things got somewhat better but also worse; she was forced to live in a crappy one bedroom apartment in south Boston (bad), she had one friend (considering that's more then she had before she moved to Boston that was a good) and she worked at a bar called The Rabbit Hole (that was occasionally good)

"Emma Swan." A painfully cheery voice said. She looked up to see a petite woman with short black hair wearing nurses scrubs and a soft knowing smile looking right at her through the crowd of people. Uneasily Emma got up to walk over to the nurse. 

"Wow you've grown so much!" The nurse said quietly but Emma still heard it.

"Um, do I know you?" 

"Oh, right. Mary Margaret, we used to go to high school together." Her smile hopeful. 

"Oh, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Yeah, I remember you." 

"Great! Oops, I almost forgot we were at the ER, I have to take you to see the doctor."

(After what seemed like a eternity of ex-rays and bandaging, she finally got out with thankfully only a broken wrist.)

 

-

 

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this." Killian said to his friends from high school Mary Margaret, David and Ruby.

"Nonsense, I want to see Emma!" Ruby said as they walked up to a booth at The Rabbit Hole. 

"We haven't seen her in like five years." David said.

"But it's kind of rude to just bombard her at her place of work." Killian countered. 

"You're just nervous to see her because you two dated." Mary Margaret stated.

But before anyone could say anything else Emma came up to them. She was even beautifuler then he remembered, if that was possible. Her blonde hair looked as if it was glowing but her emerald green eyes so soft and beautiful but still so lonely and sad. She was wearing a black v-neck short sleeve shirt that hugged her body just enough to show of all her curves, a short Crimson apron over her high wasted blue jeans and high-top black converse.

"Hey, my names Em..." Her eyes widened in shock when she saw them. Then she mumbled under her breath "fuck."

"Omg hi Emma!" Ruby said with a wave like she didn't even feel the tension. 

"Hey... Um, do you guys know what you want?"

"Can we all get whatever beer you have on tap?" David asked.

"Sure." She turned to get there beers.

"Wait, Emma." Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah?" She looked back over her shoulder.

"Do you wanna have a beer with us later?"

"I would love to, but I gotta work and I'm only nineteen so I can't really, but thanks for the offer." 

"Oh, okay. Well we will let you get back to work."

"Mhm." Emma smiled and walked towards the bar.

"I told you guys she didn't want to see us." Killian practically yelled.

"Nonsense," ruby said "she is just working, like she said." Of course clueless Ruby back at it again he thought to himself.

"Killian, you didn't even say a word to her!" Mary Margaret scolded, Killian just grumbled in reply. 

"Shut up, she's coming this way." Ruby sang cheerfully. He looked over and saw Emma through the crowd coming there way, holding all of there drinks over her shoulder. Even stressed and sweaty she looked like a goddamn goddess. 

"Here are you're drinks." Emma said once she got up to their table. 

"Thanks Emma. So, how have you been the last five years." David asked.

"Uh, fine." Emma replied but Killian saw straight through that lie.

"When did you move to Boston?" Ruby asked.

"Right after I got out of high school. What about you guys, when did you move here?" 

"Me and Mary Margaret moved here when we were twenty so we could go to Boston University, Ruby and Killian followed two years later." David answered.

"Oh my god I just got the best idea!" Ruby clapped her hand cheerfully. "Emma, you have to come to David and Mary Margaret's apartment sometime and play truth or dare with us!" 

"Oh, yeah definitely!" Mary Margaret added and David said the same."

"I don't know if I can't I'm pretty busy with work." Emma replied sheepishly.

"Nonsense, what time do you get off work."

"Um, five pm to two am everyday." She chuckled softly trying to lighten the mood and playing with a peace of her hair.

"Well we will figure something out. Can I give you my number?" Ruby asked 

"Mhm." Emma gave her phone to Ruby to exchange numbers.

"Omg girl, this phone is ancient." Ruby commented on Emma's iPhone 4 then handed it back to her.

"Oh, I gotta get back to work." She said then for the first time in five years she finally looked at Killian. He was even more handsome then before, his eyes and hair remained the same but his body grew more muscular and fit over the years.

Then once she left there line of sight Mary Margaret finally said. "Ugh, I feel so sorry for her; her life has been so tough and you can tell she works herself way to hard."

"And did you notice how underweight she looked? I need to fatten her up!" Ruby commented. 

A couple hours later they all left after saying good bye to Emma, they all split up going to there respective homes. When he got home he immediately fell on his bed, the last thing he thought of before falling into his dream world was Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I've been really busy.


	2. Prologue

"Hey look at the new girl, she's such a loser!" 

She tried not to listen to what they were saying but it's hard not to listen when that's the only thing you've heard from anyone all you're life. 

"Haha yeah, look at what she's wearing!"

She was wearing a way over sized black sweatshirt she got from her last foster home in Boston, old faded ripped jeans and old sneakers with holes in the soles.

"Everyone get out of here." An accented voice said behind her, making everyone near by turn the other direction. He’s tall. That’s the first thing she notices, since she has to tip her face up to speak to him, but it’s not what she lingers on. He has raven black hair and and magnificent light blue eyes. 

"Hello, love. The names Killian Jones." 

"Um, Em-Emma Swan." She looked down at her hands in front of her trying to cover the blush she got in her cheeks when he called her 'love'. 

"Nice name, it suits you." He said making her blush even more.

"Uh, thanks. I gotta go to my foster parents home. It was nice meeting you, bye." She turned around to go out the door of the school. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Bye." 

In Killian's sixteen years of life he had never seen such a gorgeous human being. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and stunning blonde hair that went down to her lower back. Her high cheek bones, and lightly chiseled chin. He had to learn more about the beautiful Emma Swan. 

From what he had heard; her parents died in a car crash when they were driving home from the hospital the day after she was born, she has been to at least twenty foster homes in the past fourteen years and she was staying with Mr. And Mrs. Smith. 

"Hey, Killian." Regina Mills said while coming up next to him as he walked down the street to his house. "So I saw you talking to that loser, Emma, today." Regina said bluntly. 

"Don't call her a loser, she is far from it." He answered Regina through gritted teeth.

"Oh, someone has a crush on the deadbeat."

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" He glared at Regina.

"Yes actually. I am having a party at my house tonight, you should come by." 

"No,thanks. Bye Regina." He said before crossing the street to get away from her.

 

-

 

A few weeks had passed with out seeing Killian, but that was okay with her because if he had seen her he would have seen the nasty bruise on the side of her face that her foster father gave her. Since she had begun going to school in Storybrooke she had only really had a conversation with her teacher Miss. Fisher, not that she was surprised. It's always like this at every school she goes to. Sometimes she was happy she didn't have any friends though. Because if she did they would see how broken and weak she was and then they would take pity on her for being a foster kid or not having enough money to buy proper clothes and do things normal teenagers did. 

She woke up one Saturday afternoon to yelling coming from downstairs, immediately she new something was wrong. She quickly got out of bed and changed into a white ratty t-shirt, a wind breaker social services gave her and her usual jeans and shoes. Around the time she was done she heard heavy footsteps nearing her door until her door opened reveling a heavily drunk Mr. Smith. She started to run toward the door but he caught her in his arms. He pinned her up against the wall, his left hand pinning her in place and his right unbuttoning his pants. When he was done he started to pull down Emma's pants but she reached for the stapler she had next to her and hit him in the the head. He fell to the floor, she picked up her backpack and ran out of the house. 

She got out the door and was immediately soaked by the pouring rain but she didn't care all she could think about was getting away from there. She pulled up the hoody on her windbreaker in attempt to cover herself from the rain. She could hear a car behind her start slowing down next to her, she looked over at the car it was a 2002 Acura RSX. Then the driver, it was Killian Jo- wait it was Killian Jones oh god. 

"Are you okay there Swan?" He asked out the window when after they had both come to a complete stop. 

"Um, yeah." She answered after wiping some of the tears that had fallen while she was walking. 

"You don't look okay. Can I drive you anywhere; it's really cold." 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Emma, please get in. You're going to freeze to death." Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. 

"But-"

"No buts about It get in."

"Fine." Once she opened the car door and got in the front seat she looked over at Killian. He was wearing a heavy north face winter coat that was unzipped so you could see the black shirt under it, black jeans and black converse. Good god this guy wore so much black. 

"So what are you doing in the rain?" He asked while he started the car again and started driving. 

"Nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest trying to end the conversion. 

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." And of course just then her body decided to start breaking down. 

"Hey, hey, it's fine. You're fine." He but his arm on he shoulder trying to calm her down. "I'm going to take you to my house and you can tell me all about it." She nodded. 

Once they got to his house he walked her up stares to his room on the second floor. The walls of his room were light grey and the carpeting was dark blue. He had a queen size bed in the right corner of his room and a dresser and desk on the left wall. He walked her over to his bed, took off her jacket and sat her down next to him. He eloped her in a hug, his right hand holding the back of her head and his left hand rubbed smooth circles on her back.

"Emma, love, you have finger marks on you're arms and neck. What happened?"

"He-he was drunk." She said while sobbing even more. 

"Who was, love?" 

"My foster dad." She whispered to him.

"Oh." It took him a few seconds to fully wrap his head around what she had just said to him. "Emma, what exactly did he do to you?"

"Uh, um, he came into the room --sob--and pulled down his pants --sob--and then I hit him with a stapler." He then pulled her into an even tighter hug, practically pulling her into his lap and stuffing his face in the side of her neck, breathing in her distinct scent of hot cocoa and cinnamon.

They stayed like that for hours, neither of them saying anything at all. He rubbed soft circles on her hip bone with one hand and rubbed her hair with the other one. For a few minutes he thought she might have fallen asleep, but then she lifted her head to look at him. Her vibrant green eyes staring at his blue. Without thinking he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen, he rubbed his padded fingers over her soft cheeks for a few moments then moved his hands back to there previous position, leaned in slightly and kissed both her cheeks softly with his lips. She let out a soft contented sigh and moved forward slightly so that her forehead was touching Killian's forehead. 

They both leaned in at the same time there lips connected together in a soft chaste kiss. Emma moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly letting him find his way into her mouth. And then she realized they are kissing, they kissed. She pulled back, eyes blown wide, he brought his hands up to cup her face. 

"Oh my god. I can't do this." She hopped off of him and started toward the door but Killian grabbed her by the arm and eloped her into his arms making her look at him.

"Swan, wait. Please talk to me" he pleaded. "I really like you and I wish we could be something more then whatever we are right now. Just talk to me."

"I really, really like you, Killian, but I know you're going to get tired of me soon."

"Emma Swan I could never tire of you." He leaned down closing the distance between them to give her a chaste kiss. "Now, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

She knew she should have said no. It's going to end up the same as all of her foster homes; they all get tired of her or find a better replacement. But for now, while it lasts she's going to be happy.

 

-

 

The night they started dating she stayed at his house, under Killian's persistence saying he wanted to make sure she was safe, and she smiled at that because she had never heard such sincerity in anyone talking to her.They laid side by side in Killian's bed. His arm draped over her shoulders keeping her as close as possible. It was peaceful and calm, something Emma had always wanted in her life. 

"Good night, Swan." He kissed the crown of her head and turned her around to spoon her. 

"Good night."

 

-

 

After a month of dating everything seem to be going great; Mr. Smith hadn't tried to do anything inappropriate again, and Killian was the best person in the world. She and Killian had been on four dates so far and all of them were perfect. Killian was perfect. 

Emma heard her name being called over the speaker so she went to the principles office after saying good bye to Killian. When she got into the office she saw her social worker; Regina Mills, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Ah, Miss Swan, we don't have anytime to waist; we are going to you're new foster home today." And there it was all out in the open. Everything Emma had predicted; she would have to leave everything dare she say it loved, and uproot her life completely.

"Okay." She said softly knowing she didn't have any choice. "Let me just say Good bye to my friend?" She had a hopeful glint in her eyes that died when Miss. Mills said "We don't have time." With that Miss. Mills picked up her purse and walked her out of the room and Emma followed. Emma dropped her head trying to cover her face so no one would see the tears she shed. And from that moment on she made a promise to herself that she would never open herself up to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked the fic. I plan to have a new chapter out every weekish. :)


End file.
